Un Nuevo Integrante (O Dos)
by Delfi.Kirsch
Summary: Ya derrotaron a Blackk y Danna piensa que ya puede mostrar su rostro en publico. ¿Eli la dejara salir en publico?¿Se unira a la banda? Y Trixie, ¿Tendra un nuevo integrante a la banda?
**Holu, una nueva historia se me acaba de ocurrir y nada, solo queria que la leyeran a ver que onda, la verdd es que a mi me encanto la idea, asi que vamos a ver que les parece.**

* * *

10 de la mañana en una habitacion, y en una cama de una plaza y media se encontraban dos jovenes, aun estaban durmiendo, al parecer no llevaban nada puesto, debido a que la noche anterior pasaron cosas, y la primera vez de ambos...

Aun dormidos, la luz de los cristales de las cabernas iluminaba la habitacion. Ella, estaba de un lado de la cama abrazando la almohada tiernamente. Y el por su lado, del otro lado durmiendo boca arriva.

Solo eran dos personas las que sabian que tenian algo, y solo eran ellos. Su plan era comenzar de a poco, primero en secreto y luego a los demas, pero eso paso a ser mucho mas que solo un intento de tener algo. Y asi ese secreto se extendio por 7 meses enteros.

Eli desperto de a poco y al darse vuelta y ver a una pelirroja dandole la espalda sonrio tiernamente. Como no queria interumpir sus sueños se lebanto silenciosamente para no despertarla, se retiro al baño y al volver ya con un vestido, excepto el torzo, decidio llamarla ya siendo las 10:30.

Con cuidado se acosto de lado atras de ella que aun le daba la espalda y seguia abrazando la almohada, la abrazo desde la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo suavemente.

-Despierta Trix- le susurro al oido, pero ella en respuesta solo se movio un poco y siguio con su sueño -vamos Trix- insistio, pero ella solo siguio.

A esto, el comenzo a besarle el cuello de a poco para despertar a Trixie. Pero ella al abrir sus ojos solo los volvio a cerrar para drse vuelta y protestar:

\- mmm, Eli duermete- exclamo al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a el desde su cuello y seguir durmiendo.

Eli se econtraba atrapado entre seguir descansando con ella desnuda y pegada a el, o despertarla y que comenzaran a trabajar sobre todos los criminales que quedaban lejos por atrapar.

-Trix vamos ya son las 10:45- aviso.

Ella se solto y con una vuelta miro el reloj, luego de cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que haria estiro el brazo hacia el peliazul en señal de abrazo. El tranquilamente se acosto con ella, ella lo abrazo desde la cintura y el paso un brazo por detras de su cabeza y el otro acariciando su cadera.

\- Vamos Trix, lebantate- le insistio luego de besarla en la frente.

Trixie ya habia perdido sueño, asi que pasados los 5 minutos exclamo:

\- ¿Me pasas mi ropa Eli?- el mencionado al escuchar esto solo sonrio en cmplisidad en que habia logrado su objetivo.

 **3 Horas Mas Tarde...**

Ya habian desayunado, ya alimentaron a las babosas, ya ordenaron el refugio, solo les quedaba entrenar. Ambos se encontraban en el patio acomodando algunas tuercas y ajustando las lanzadoras para el entrenamiento.

-¿Cuando crees que vuelvan?- pregunto ella concentrada en darle vuelta a un acelerador de la maquina.

-No lo se, pero dijeron que volveran juntos- aseguro el en el mismo estado.

Luego ambos se pararon obserbaron y comenzo un duelo a pura divercion, ella se escondia en los arboles y tiraba en el momento menos esperado, mientras el usaba solo una hongo como escudo para ir de uno al otro en girosy atacarla con jabonosa, la babosa perfecta para no causarle ningun daño.

El duelo termino cuando Trixie le lanzo una aragnida desde el arbol, esta formo una red con su pie para atarlo a una de las ramas de planta y quedar cabeza abajo.

Ella no paraba de reirse al ver que lo habia vencido solo con una distraccion.

\- No se vale Trix, fui muy suave contigo- le informaba con la sangre a la cabeza- ya bajame- le protestaba pero Trixie con una sonrisa lo beso inesperadamente, a lo que el correspondio el beso como pudo.

-espera aqui- le dijo ella antes de retirarce por dos segundos y volever con dos babosas.

Eran Gelatinosa y Cierra las que acompañaban a Bluster e los hombros de Trixie. Tomo a Gelatinosa y la lanzo debajo del Shane que aun colgaba, esta formo una especie de goma. Luego tomo a Cierra y con ella corto la red, con lo que Eli callo sobre aquella goma que le hacia la funcion de almohadon.

\- Hey, ¿Cocinaras algo para comer?- le pregunto cuando lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si vere que hay- respondio.

Ya paso una hora desde aquel entrenamiento divertido, las lanzadoras estaban en el lugar mientras que Eli preparaba un platillo que a Trixie le encantaba.

Ella estaba trabajando en la computadora del living con Bluster y Burpy jugando sobre el teclado.

-Ya calmense ustede dos- protesto y tomo a las dos babosas para dejarlas del lado izquierdo de su hombro. Ellas seguirian jugando, pero al ver la lista virtual de Trixie se detuvieron en asombro.- ¡Eli!- grito la pelirroja para que el Shane la escuchara.

-¿Si Trix?- respondio el desde la cocina.

-¿Brus Benson ya fue atrapado?- le pregunto mirando la foto de tal criminal.

-¡Si Trix!- repondio el con cierto cariño.

-¿Y Kate Rodriguez?-

-¡No, aun sigue profuga!-

A esta respuesta ella marco distintas cosas en cada lista. Esta lista era la que ella creo tecnologicamente para mabntener el orden de cuantos secueces de Black quedaron profujos luego de su caida.

De repente obvservo, que en una de las listas habia un video en el que estaban interrogando a un prisionero, pero en particular este prisionero estaba atado a la silla, ella sonrio y fue a buscar a su habitacion unos auriculares.

Al entrar alli vio que su tablet que se encontraba en la cama, no paraba de vibrar, cuando lo reviso noto que le llego un mensaje de manera urgente, cuando lo reproducio, no lo pudo creer.

Dicha persona a la que ayudaron le habia mandado un mensaje gravado luego de estar meses desaparecida: Danna.

\- Trixie, perdona que moleste, pero...como Black ya fue vencido, queria saber si era buena idea mostrar mi cara en publico, es que es horrible vivir aqui, tengo compañia de mis babosas pero con nadie mas, de mi parte crei que era descortes no consultarles priumero, ya que ustedes me salvaron la vida, si puedes...ven a mi telaraña para darme una respuesta...cuando quieras, total...no tengo nada mas que hacer...gracias por tu tiempo- esto era todo lo que indicaba la llamada, no se lo tomaba muy enserio, parecia tranquila, pero no era excusa para tomarse el tiempo y dejarla ahi. Asi que tomo su mochila y metio su tablet, las llaves de su meca y una gorra.

Luego de bajar entro a la cocina y abrio la heladera lo mas apurada que podia.

-hey, que pasa, ¿te escaparas?- bromeo Eli al ver como ella metia una manzana y una bolsa pequeña de alimento para babosas.

\- No, no, Eli me ire, cuando vuelva te explicare todo ¿si?-

-amm...claro, pero cuando vuelvas Kord y Pronto ya estaran aqui- aviso el con la mirada en su mochila.

-claro, adios Eli te amo- se despidio con un tierno beso antes de retirarce.

Al subir a su meca de un salto sintio una molestia en su entrepierna, algo que no la dejaba sentarce como debia, asi que acomodo sus piernas de un lado de la meca como si fuera una silla, luego al ver que ese estado no era nada seguro, tomo el sinturon de seguridad y se lo coloco.

El camino fue algo lento, tardando solo 30 minutos en llegar a tal telaraña.

Luego de quitarce el sinturon y caminar un poco llego a lo que era la plena vista de de una telaraña oculta entre los cristales.

-Danna, ya puedes salir soy Trixie- grito para que la pelirosada la escuchara.- Danna- repitio al no recibir respuesta- arg...¡Dann...- de repente una mano le tapo la boca y la tiro al suelo con fuerza, dejandola al piso arriva de la agresiva, Trixie por instinto comenzo a tirar codazos, hasta golpear con fuerza en el estomago de su atacante, aprovecho el dolor del mismo para darle un cabezaso y terminar con el.

Al separarce vio como Danna estaba en el piso sangrandole la nariz y mirando abajo.

-hay, si que pegas fuerte- fue lo unico que dijo en respuesta.

\- lo siento Danna pense que me iban a secuestrar o algo asi- respondio al instante que estaba arrodillada con ella tratando de calmar su emorragia nazal con un papel que tenia enganchado al panatalon.

-No pasa nada, creo que fui muy brusca-

-ha, lo siento-

-no pasa nada-

-Oye, vine a darte una respuesta- dijo con seriedad lebantandoce del suelo, a lo que Danna miro hacia arriva confundida apollandoce el papel en la nariz.

-y que decidiste finalmente-

-que vendras conmigo- dijo con un sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le extendia la mano para levantarla.

Danna se la correspondio felizmente, y ya parada, estaba lista para seguir con su vida.

Antes de emprender Trixie le habia dado la gorra para que se la ponga, de esa manera, cualquier persona que pasara por ahi no la reconoseria. El viaje fue solo puero silencio ya que Danna no paraba de pensar en por que Trixie se sentaba de tal manera en la meca.

 **En El Refujio...**

Todos ya habian comido, Kord y Pronto ya llegaron, y se encontraban jugando videojuegos en el sofa. De repente, Trixie cruza la puerta con una chica de pelos rosados, y al percatarce todos se lebantaron del sofa sorprendidos.

-Trixie...- fue lo que logro decir Eli all ver a ambas chicas paradas en frente de ellos.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aca llegamos diganme que les parecio, el fic nuevo, si lo sigo o no lo sigo, y bueno...  
**

 **Aca algunas cuentas en donde pueden seguirme:**

 **Twiter: delfina kirsch**

 **Instagram: agus kirsch.**

 **Snapchat: delfina Kirsch.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido! Chau!**


End file.
